Hydrophobia
by Kittenn1011
Summary: Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama wasn't hydrophobic. No, she just couldn't swim. Warnings: Temporary OOC-ness from most characters... but they don't get much screen time. Also, Possible HieiOC pairing… but on the other side of things, most likely not!


Kittenn: Okay, here it is. Hydrophobia. And no, I'm not dead.

* * *

**Hydrophobia**

_Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama wasn't hydrophobic. No, she just couldn't swim. (Warning: Possible Hiei/Oc… on the other side of things, possible not!)_

* * *

Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama had long ebony hair that waved gorgeously in the wind. Even though she hasn't bathed in years. Between thieving and fighting, she just didn't have time.

Actually, her lack of bathing didn't deteriorate from her overall beauty.

Anyways, Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama was a fox demon, a thief, and great fighter. She never left the demon world. Ever. She had beautiful eyes that were blue… errr…azure in colour. She wore a tight T-Shirt that said "Awesome" with an arrow pointed to her face, and tight skinny jeans.

Of course, in the story it is never quite explained how she managed to get these human clothing and why she wanted to wear it besides my own thoughts that it looks cool.

Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama was Youko Kurama's long lost sister. She wielded plants, just like him. That's your proof!

Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama had mourned for her brother's death when he died. And it is _very _important to say that she mourned for his death after his death. No. Don't even ask.

Anyways, Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama heard news that her brother was alive and headed to the human realm to re-meet him.

So, without any explanation as to how by me, she took off into the human world and the chapter ends.

Though I don't feel like ending the chapter, so let's just pretend I do and put a line break before I go into flashback of her life mode.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: OMG:**

Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama was beaten as a child. By the bad of thieves that did dirty things to her. So she had a bad past. And she doesn't trust anybody except her brother.

I'm too lazy to make it longer and more detailed, but bear with me. And pity poor Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama.

**END FLASHBACK: OMG:**

* * *

So, on with the story.

Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama walked into Kurama's house and yelled "Youko, it's me! Ebony Shadow Mary Sue!"

And Kurama, who had been completely normal five minutes later when the author wasn't manipulating him, runs down and gives her a hug. Yusuke comes down the stairs and sees her.

"Wow."

So, Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama was quickly, and spontaneously, accepted into the group by everybody.

Except Hiei.

Because he hasn't met her yet.

* * *

"Ebony Shadow Mary Sue, meet Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei grunted, unimpressed.

You see, while everybody else had been constantly mobbed by Sues, Hiei talked to Koenma and became the test subject on a new device. This device caused canon characters to act In-Character around Sues.

"So, Hiei," Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama said seductively, "will you go for a walk by the river with me?"

Kurama jumped in, "No! Ebony Shadow Mary Sue! You're hydrophobic!" Ebony shook her head.

"No. I just don't know how to swim. Hiei would pull me out if I fell in," Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama looked over to Hiei and smiled her gorgeous smile, attempting to be seductive.

Bored Hiei decided to let himself be entertained by this girl. Not because he was being Out of Character, but because he found her advances very humorous and pathetic.

"Whatever. I'll go."

* * *

**An Hour or so Later: At the River.**

Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes, which, in an attempt to sound pathetic, I mean… poetic… his eyes reflected the moon and stars. Hers just shone that blue colour… azure.

"Hiei, I love you."

Hiei rolled his eyes, and she didn't notice. How many times had he seen this?

Well, in a moment of shocking irony by the author, who finds 'saving Sue from her worst fear/weakness moments perfect for this scene, and wanting to explain how Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama was still beautiful when she was dripping wet, Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama fell into the rushing water and began to dramatically try and swim.

Hiei grinned. It was, of course, his trademark, amused, evil grin.

Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama drowned that day. The canon characters mourned her (except for Hiei) and then got over her (as the author abandoned the story before she brought Ebony Shadow Mary Sue Kurama back to life) and thanked Hiei for allowing her to drown.

Then, after all getting shocked by Koenma's Anti-Sue device, they all could defend themselves from crazy, Sue-Author induced, Out of Characterness, and therefore defend themselves from Sues.

And they all lived happily ever after!

The end!


End file.
